marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ray Schoonover
|género = Masculino |titulo = Coronel |afiliación = Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos |actor = Clancy Brown |estado = Fallecido |serie tv = Daredevil (2 episodios) The Punisher (1 episodio) }}El Coronel Ray Schoonover fue un miembro del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos, y en secreto un poderoso narcotraficante conocido como el Blacksmith. Las acciones de Schoonover causaron indirectamente la muerte de la familia de Frank Castle; Castle con el tiempo se enteró se esto y asesinó a Schoonover antes de quedarse con sus armas. Biografía De servicio en el Oriente Medio Durante la Guerra contra el Terrorismo, Schoonover sirvió a las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y era el oficial al mando de Frank Castle, a quien respetaba profundamente por su determinación y lealtad en el campo de batalla. Durante una operación que salió mal, él perdió una de sus manos, después de lo cual Castle tomó su mando. Sin ayuda de nadie, Castle logró despejar la zona de aterrizaje de su helicóptero de los combatientes enemigos. Algún tiempo después, uno de los soldados más leales de Schoonover, Gosnell, casi murió por una explosión, dañando gran parte de su rostro. Con el tiempo Schoonover y la mayoría de sus soldados regresaron a Estados Unidos.Daredevil: 2.07: Guilty as Sin Vida como el Blacksmith En algún momento, Schoonover se convirtió en un líder narcotraficante conocido como el Blacksmith, conspirando para asumir el control del tráfico de drogas en la ciudad de Nueva York. Haciendo uso de su posición, Schoonover organizó reuniones para que la droga entrara a Estados Unidos de forma encubierta. Las oficinas de la Fiscalía de distrito organizaron una operación encubierta para descubrir la identidad del Blacksmith en una reunión en el Central Park entre la Mafia Irlandesa, el Cartel Mexicano y los Perros del Infierno. Schoonover no se presentó a la reunión, ocasionando que las bandas se pusieran nerviosas y abrieran fuego las unas con las otras. Un policía encubierto y la familia de Frank Castle murieron accidentalmente durante el tiroteo.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Defendiendo a Frank Castle Schoonover fue llamado como testigo en el juicio de Frank Castle después de que Castle asesinara a decenas de criminales en la ciudad de Nueva York en busca de los hombres responsables de la muerte de su familia. Cuando fue interrogado por Franklin Nelson, Schoonover describió cómo Castle salvó la vida de una unidad militar y de cómo veía a Castle como un héroe. Cuando Samantha Reyes intentó poner en duda su historia, Schoonover reveló que Castle había salvado su vida y de que él era el Coronel de la unidad de la historia previamente contada. Cubriendo sus huellas Por añadir Descubrimiento y muerte Por añadir Relaciones Familia *Esposa *Hijos Aliados *Gosnell † - Subordinado *Chaney † - Subordinado *Speed † - Subordinado *Irlandeses *Perros del Infierno *Cartel Mexicano *Dutton † Enemigos *Frank Castle / Punisher *Madame Gao *Samantha Reyes † - Víctima *Gregory Tepper † - Víctima *Blake Tower *Karen Page - Objetivo *Franklin Nelson *Matthew Murdock Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''The Punisher'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Kandahar'' (flashback) *''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Semper Fidelis'' (mencionado) ***''Guilty as Sin'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' (mencionado como Blacksmith) ***''The Man in the Box'' (mencionado como Blacksmith) ***''.380'' (mencionado como Blacksmith) ***''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' *''The Punisher'' **''Primera temporada'' ***3 AM (mencionado) ***Two Dead Men (mencionado) ***Gunner (mencionado) ***The Judas Goat (mencionado) ***Home (mencionado) Trivia *En los cómics, Ray Schoonover era el oficial al mando de Frank Castle en la Guerra de Vietnam, que secretamente dirigía el tráfico humano de heroína. Él trató de matar a todos los antiguos miembros de su escuadra, sólo para ser encontrado por Castle y forzado a suicidarse. Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Ray Schoonover Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fallecidos